


when half-asleep you has more game than fully conscious you

by robinlikeitshot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprived!Tim Drake, low-quality, peak literature tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlikeitshot/pseuds/robinlikeitshot
Summary: Jason finds Tim on a rooftop and is won over by his half-asleep babbling and Wonder Woman pajamas.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 537





	when half-asleep you has more game than fully conscious you

**Author's Note:**

> found this gem in my old files and thought i'd share it  
> [warning for lots of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes because i couldn't be bothered to fix it]  
> Enjoy:)

Tim’s so tired. And he’s run out of coffee. After running multiple calculations, he can determine that the most useful solution to circumvent the problem would be to procure an alternative temporary caffeine source.

He opens up his map of Gotham and spends a few minutes attempting to read it upside down. Once he locates the nearest coffee shop, he stares at the bright little red dot on the paper like it’s personally offended him. 

He glances up at his keys, then shakes his head. The levels of sleep deprivation his body is going through is probably not a good idea for the streets.

Rooftop will be much better.

Halfway there, Tim realizes that it is _not_ much better and every decision leading up to this point has been a mistake. This point being, of course, Wonder Woman pajamas, on a dark and kind of cold rooftop, on his 54th hour without sleep, thoroughly caffeine-deprived, at 3:00 o’clock a.m. And he has to go to work in three hours.

Did he mention he’s crying. Because he’s probably crying.

That’s how Jason finds him almost twenty minutes later.

“Hey, who- Tim? What are you, uh doing here? This is Hood’s territory.” He tries to cover up the confused falter in his tone by turning up the aggressive threatening at the end.

Tim curls up and starts sobbing louder, pulling his pink cape closer around him. Jason’s confusion escalates. “Umm, listen Timmy, this isn’t really the kind of thing- do you need me to call someone? Do you want me to call Dick?”

Upon hearing Dick’s name, Tim adds violent shaking to the hysterical mixing pot. That _asshole_ replaced all of his coffee with decaf the last time he’d been over. Tim didn’t want anything to do with him, unless that thing was fight because of things like honor and coffee and vengeance.

He doesn’t realize he’s been talking aloud until Jason huffs out a laugh, dropping his fingers from where they were moving towards his com. “Ok, no Dicky, got it. What are you even doing up here so late?”

Tim stares at him with blank, unseeing eyes. “Coffee.” It’s the only word his lips can form, like a desperate cry to an absent lover.

He doesn’t realize that Jason’s picked him up till he’s already over his shoulder. “Nooo. lemme- lemme down!”

“No can do, Timmers. The fact that you can’t even get out of this hold shows how far you’ve already gone.”

“Please?” he tries.

It doesn’t work. And somehow there’s a bike next to them. TIm squints at it suspiciously.

“You gonna get on, TImbo?” Jason drawls from behind him. 

He startled, whipping around. “Get- get away from me, you condom-faced teleporting bikeman!”

Jason looks hurt. Tim’s stomach hurts. He leans over and pukes, then stares at the bile like its a particularly interesting case-file.

Jason has apparently Had Enough. He picks Tim up, setting him on the bike before climbing on himself.

The bike starts up with a purr, followed by Tim giggling. “Vroom.”

Jason sighs, murmurs, “what the fuck” like a mantra under his breath, then steps on it, effectively tuning out TIm’s scandalized gasp and subsequent ‘you said a bad word, Jay!” 

__xx__

Once they reach Jason’s safehouse, the landlady of the two-story apartment building, an eighty-year-old woman steps out, causing Tim to squint at her bright blue bathrobe from where he was still draped over Jason’s bike. He giggled again, before the blue reminded him of Nightwing and he growled. Or at least what he thought was a growl, the sound actually coming out as a very cute mewl. Jason fought not to coo.

The woman, whose hair was up in a severe bun despite it being hell-o-clock, began scolding the Red Hood in a language that Tim faintly catalogued as Spanish. Jason attempted to interrupt, but her glare quickly cut him off. After that he just sheepishly nodded in all the correct places till the lady, pacified, waved him inside. 

Then came the challenge of figuring out how to transport a 130-pound teenager from the parking lot to his apartment. Bridal carry seemed to be the only way.

Tim, vaguely realizing that his masculinity was being reduced by the second, put up an Effort. However, the Effort being flailing limbs and mumbled threats, the seasoned vigilante and ex-drug lord was able to quell the resistance easily.

“Noooo,” he murmured, curling up more in Jason’s arms and falling asleep.

Jason looked at his sleeping face for a second, before shrugging and carrying him up. 

Once they finally reach the apartment, Jason still disconcerted by the way Tim was able to sleep through twelve floors of asshole neighbours, and having, through multiple lock-picking attempts(hey, you try opening a door while carrying a boy that’s trying his level best to off you in his sleep), gotten in, Tim’s phone’s alarm rings.

Curious, Jason picks it up. _draft speech to tell Jason i like him!! <3!<3????_. Suddenly, swallowing seems a lot harder.

The ringing wakes Tim up. He grabs the phone as he stumbles around Jason’s scantily furnished apartment before falling onto the floor (The Great Red Robin, everyone.).

The boy slaps his hand to his forehead, groaning. Jason looks at him with concern.. 

“Jason!”

“Uh, what’s up?”

“Jason, you havve to help me write a speech to Jason! Everytime I try and do it myslef, it goes,” at this point, Tim makes a buzzing noise, flapping his arms around. 

“...what”

“L ike, ev-every time I go up to him, it’s like,” he makes a complicated gesture. “ya know?”

Jason did not know. Nevertheless, he picked the boy up, depositing him on the bed.

“Sure, babybird.” Tim didn’t know what he was saying. He doesn’t _actually_ like Jason, would he? It’s just the sleep dep talking, right?

Jason would try asking him, but the boy has already begun devolving into mumbled slurs about ‘ungodly thighs’ and ‘literature rants’ as he burrowed into the blankets. It was cute. Tim was cute. 

Walking into the kitchen after making sure that the boy had actually gone to sleep, he pulled out his phone, opening Roy’s contact, and shooting him a text that said _‘is it normal to develop an attraction to people you’ve tried to kill??’_

To pass the time while waiting for Roy’s response, Jason begins outlining his weekly ‘u suk’ message to Bruce. He’s gotten halfway through his righteous rant about the man’s fashion sense before Roy gets back to him. The only thing in the message is, _‘what the fuck.’_

Roy obviously has no valuable input, so Jason tucks his phone back into his pocket, shooting a considering glance to the boy snoozing on his bed.

“Oh, why the fuck not.”

He grinned, quickly scribbling out a note and leaving it next to Tim, as he pulled open the window.

Giving the sleeping boy a final look, and clicking on the helmet so no one could see the lovey-dovey smile on the fearsome Red Hood’s face, Jason pulled out his grapple and shot off once more into the night sky.

__xx__

When Tim wakes up, his first thought is _‘where the heckity heck am I?”_ There’s no one else in the room with him, so that’s a relief, and judging by the view from the window, he’s on the second-floor of an apartment building-

Tim groaned as he fell back on the bed, thumping his head on the mattress as the events of the night came back to him. 

Oh god, Jason was going to _hate_ him.

He tries to fumble for his phone, which is conveniently placed on the nightstand along with a glass of water. Damn, Jason was so _nice_ , and now Sleep Deprived!Tim had screwed it all up. Morning!Tim felt like crying.

Looking at the time, Tim feels like crying a little more. _He slept for a whole_ 28 _hours_ , Damian was never going to let him hear the end of this.

Just as he was about to curl up and go back to sleep in the hopes that the last thirty-five hours were just some twisted wet dream, the eyes of Tim landed on a bright yellow note that was stuck to the side of the glass.

Tim’s face grew redder as he read the neat, meticulous handwriting.

_Sunday, same time, same place._

_[p.s.- I think your thighs are pretty cute too, babybird.]_

_~~RH~~ JT_

His phone rang, startling him as he clutched the paper even tighter and picked it up.

“Steph, what do you wear on a first date?”


End file.
